This invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor.
As a known solid electrolytic capacitor, there is a one disclosed in JPA 2015-142134 (Patent Document 1). The disclosed solid electrolytic capacitor has a capacitor element, an anode terminal, a cathode terminal and an external insulation member. The capacitor element has an anode body covered with a dielectric, an anode lead wire extending from the anode body and a cathode layer. In this solid electrolytic capacitor, the anode lead wire is connected to the anode terminal while the cathode layer is connected to the cathode terminal. Moreover, a part of the anode terminal is covered with a mask layer. Since the part of the anode terminal is covered with the mask layer, elution of metal ions from the anode terminal is prevented or suppressed, suppressing characteristic deterioration caused by migration of the metal ions.
In the solid electrolytic capacitor of Patent Document 1, the mask layer is made of a second resin different from a first resin forming the external insulation member. Therefore, there is a problem that the second resin deteriorates flowability of the first resin upon forming the external insulation member or that sufficient adhesive strength is not achieved between the first resin and the second resin after forming the external insulation member.